It is generally known to provide a handle for scanning device such as a portable scanner for logistics environments. However, such known handles are typically either molded as an integral portion of the housing of the scanning device, or are connected to the housing using fasteners and corresponding tools. However, current scanning devices may have bulky handles that are not desirable for use in all field situations.
Further, current scanners can have bulky compartment covers, such as for battery compartments, which are not ergonomically designed and may cause discomfort to the user of the scanning device. It is also recognised that current scanning devices may be difficult to hold and operate with one hand (by the user) without having to resort to use of a handle grip that may or may not have enough room for mounting on the bottom surface of the scanning device.